Music
by Art4Life1
Summary: For some people, it's an outlet to block out all emotions to the world. Other times, it's the exact opposite; something that allows you to vent without your own words or communication. Sometimes it's used to just rock out. It doesn't matter what mood you're in, music is always there to listen. It's great for that. But…Sometimes… it may get you into trouble. T just to be safe.


**AN: This is a fic i've been planning on posting for a few months. Because I can, I guess.**

* * *

Music is a window to the soul

For some people, it's an outlet to block out all emotions to the world. Other times, it's the exact opposite; something that allows you to vent without your own words or communication. Sometimes it's used to just rock out. It doesn't matter what mood you're in, music is always there to listen. It's great for that. But…

Sometimes… it may get you into trouble.

"…And that finishes our thoughts on the economy. Now on to politics."

You could sense the internal groan sweeping through the room at the German's words… They came from all but one nation, and it was not the one giving the presentation. It was a certain sandy blonde nation, whose blue eyes were wandering around the room in a bored manner.

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach._

The American's toe started tapping along with the drum beat. He had to refrain from bobbing his head. Music wasn't allowed at the meeting, besides when they were on breaks. If he was caught… You know what, who cared? His eyelids slowly started to droop as he started getting father into the song. Alfred's lips synced in with the music as song went on.

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back in the line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

"AMERICA!" Said nation nearly fell out of his chair at the sudden yelling. He gripped the armrest, looking around frantically and pausing his music.

"What?!"

"Are you listening to music? We've had this conversation before." Ludwig asked, holding back a sigh.

Alfred sat up, trying to hide the plainly obvious fact that, yes, he was. "No! I was listening to your speech."

The Germans' eyes narrowed. "Alright, what was the last thing I said?"

"Are you listening to music? We've had this conversation before."

Ludwig had the urge to face palm and, this time, he didn't fight it. He looked up through his fingers. "I meant about the speech."

"Oh." Alfred paused; looking at the table and almost bashfully shaking his head. "I dunno."

The taller blonde sighed. "I have had it with everyone zoning during meetings…" he paused, an idea popping into his mind. "New rule; from now on, if you are caught listening to music or zoning out with it, you must sing the song in front of everyone." Alfred's head shot up in realization. His music had stopped when Germany yelled at him. Oh Fu-

"Um…are you sure you want too?" The blonde stood from his chair, unplugging his head phones from his iPod. "Yes, go ahead so we can get back to the meeting." Germany rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "O-kay then." Alfred pursed his lips and turned his iPod to the highest volume. With the straightest face possible, America's finger touched the play button.

"_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid."_

The nations stared at the American, some wondering why he was listening to that song and others with a plain 'wtf' look. The latter was mainly Arthur.

Alfred's eyes met Matthews. His look said 'You saw this coming, didn't you?'

The Canadian nodded. 'It was bound to happen sometime. I'll be next…'

The American blushed slightly. 'This is so embarrassing.' Matt smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

'You're doing great.'

That gave him a bit more confidence.

"_With a thousand lies and a good disguise_

_Hit him right between the eyes_

_Hit him right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives."_

The room was quiet as they waited for Alfred to finish his song. When it was finally over, the American sat down and pretended like nothing ever happened, waiting for Ludwig to continue with the conference.

Said German blinked and cleared his throat. "Right, well… continuing…"

No one listened to music for the rest of that meeting, but none of the nations knew what this one event would start.

* * *

**AN: Ah procrastination... The song was chosen randomly for this one. I needed a starting point. ...So,Tell me what you think. I should have more chapters up soon. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Also, for those who read Lest We Forget, I will have the new chapter up for that very soon.**


End file.
